Shizuku Osaka's World
Shizuku Osaka's World, also known as Earth, is the planet where the majority of Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee takes place. So far, it's the only planet in the Love Live! universe where life can exist. It is located in the Milky Way Galaxy, which is one of hundreds of billions of galaxies in the Visible Universe. In a possible future around the 2060-2070 timeframe, Earth is struck by unmitigated Climate Change, which renders most of the planet below/above a certain latitude uninhabitable with deserts and hot areas in which the Wet Bulb Temperature exceeds levels that are considered lethal for humans. In addition, northerly places such as Canada, Siberia in Russia, Greenland and Alaska become habitable and are considered the last refuges for people and are also the last places on Earth with technology that still works due to the rise in global temperatures. And due to various factors, countries around the world wage wars for the remaining resources with Aleena implying that India and Pakistan had a nuclear war against one another recently (Main Stories:Prophecy of Failure!?). Population The planet's human population is 6.5 Billion people and counting. In the possible Climate Changed future mentioned above, the planet's population is possibly as low as 200 million people to as many as 1 billion people. Locations * Japan. (Anime: LLSIP, LLS, VG: LLSIF, LLSIFAS, Main Stories). ** Tokyo. *** Akihabara/Akiba. ** Kamakura. (VG:LLSIFAS, Main Stories:Nostalgic Day Dream!). ** Nijigasaki Academy. ** Higashi Academy. ** Hinagiku Elementary. ** Otonokizaka Academy. ** Uranohoshi Girls' Academy. ** N's Fortress/Eggman's Castle (Abandoned). ** Press Garden Zone (VG: SM/ SMP). * United States. ** Oklahoma. *** Lawton. ** Kansas. *** Light Labs (VG: MM8). ** Arizona *** Phoenix (Main Stories:Prophecy of Failure!?). ** Rocky Mountains. *** Unknown Cavern (PG :The King Returns, Side Stories:The Ideal Hero). * Brazil. ** Bahia (Movie: TTC). ** Santos, São Paulo. * Guyana. (VG: PKMN RBY/FRLG/LGPE, PokéAni: Mewtwo Strikes Back). ** Station Square (VG:SA). ** Mystic Ruins (VG:SA). * Switzerland. * Italy ** Soleanna (VG: S06). * Canada (Special Stories:Prophecy of Failure!?, Mentioned). * Russia ** Siberia (Special Stories:Prophecy of Failure!?, Mentioned). * India (Special Stories:Prophecy of Failure!?, Mentioned). * Pakistan (Special Stories:Prophecy of Failure!?, Mentioned). * Australia. ** Christmas Island. * Atlantic Ocean. ** Prison Island (VG: SA2). * Pacific Ocean. ** South Island. (VG: StH1). ** Westside Island. (VG: StH2). *** Egg Gauntlet Zone. ** Eggman Island. (VG: SegaSonic the Hedgehog). * Angel Island. (VG: S3 &K). ** Emerald Shrine. Natural Satellites * The Moon. * Little Planet/Miracle Planet. (VG: SCD). Trivia * In addition to the seven continents and 200+ nation states that exist on Earth in real life, there are also locations from the Sonic the Hedgehog ''and ''Mega Man franchises as well like Westside Island and Light Labs, Kansas. * Sonic was born on Christmas Island, which is also his birthplace in the Sonic games. * While the Pokémon World is vastly different than Shizuku's World, there are a few places from Earth that also exist there, such as Guyana, South America. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Terminology